<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All is Bright 前路光明 by jls20011425</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24660427">All is Bright 前路光明</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425'>jls20011425</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, minor (Harry is 15), non-magic au, victorian au, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese, 犬哈</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:28:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24660427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>無魔法維多利亞時期的英國，哈利•波特是天狼星•布萊克平安夜不情不願從街上撿回來的孩子。他們短暫扯上聯繫——但當兩人發現他們真正的關係，又會如何？</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All is Bright 前路光明</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/246331">All is Bright</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryspell/pseuds/literaryspell">literaryspell</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>授權：</p><p>
  
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　「聖誕快樂，先生。」一把輕柔的嗓音從黑暗的門口傳來。</p><p>　　天狼星放慢了腳步。過去幾個月，他幾乎每天都看見這個小街童，但男孩之前從未開過口。</p><p>　　「就連今天，你也無處可去嗎？」天狼星吼道。今天是聖誕前夕，即使乞丐也該坐在火堆前。</p><p>　　亂蓬蓬的黑髮搖頭否定。他沒有抬頭。</p><p>　　天狼星用戴著手套的手指撥開瀏海，嘆了口氣。「真不幸。」他輕聲道。</p><p>　　當他轉身離去，男孩看著他，天狼星被那雙眸刺穿了。周圍的世界旋轉爆炸，他靜止不動。那個男孩有著他見過最美麗的綠眼睛，色彩和感情都令人驚嘆。他的五官，雖然骯髒，但甜美得像妖精。他很容易被誤認為女孩。</p><p>　　天狼星深呼吸了一口氣，繼續往前走。不能被漂亮的眼睛迷惑，即使是今晚。</p><p>　　他步上台階，轉過頭來。從天狼星站著的位置可以看見那男孩。他看上去瘦小得不可思議。寒風呼嘯吹過街道，帶來歡樂的氣息與聲音，對男孩來說無疑是陌生的。</p><p>　　天狼星搖了搖頭，走進屋內，鎖上門。他把重甸甸的文件放在廚桌上，動手生火，添上燃料，沐浴於溫暖之中。得花幾個小時讓家裡暖和起來，但到時候，就會美妙極了。</p><p>　　他開始準備晚餐，一道豐富燉肉很快會令屋子充滿健康、飽足的香氣。他沒有去想那男孩——飢餓、寒冷、孤獨。</p><p>　　天狼星坐在桌前，整理文件。有很多工作需要處理，即使是在今晚。他作為本地法律事所的簿記員，工作刻苦，今晚能夠早走已經很幸運了——其他日子裡會看見他工作至晚上七點，現在只是五點，縱然太陽將落，看上去時間晚多了。</p><p>　　他用不了多久就意識到缺少一份相關文件。「該死。」他嘟噥道，遍尋不獲。他少了第二季度收入，沒有那份文件，他就無法計算年度收支平衝。「你腦子長哪兒去了？」他咒罵自己。</p><p>　　他把鍋子從火上拿開，憤憤地蓋熄火焰，直至只剩餘燼。他<em>真的</em>不想出去……但事務所聖誔節就會關門，持續一週，他們回去上班的時候他就要交出帳目了，別無他法。</p><p>　　天狼星再次戴上手套，穿起大衣。要離開愈來愈暖的房子令人痛苦不堪。當他心生一計，他幾乎已經經過那個無家可歸的男孩。</p><p>　　「男孩。」他說，用靴子輕輕踢了踢毛毯覆蓋的一團。</p><p>　　「你想賺個幾尼嗎？」</p><p>　　他的表情頓時懷疑起來。「我不想，<em>先生</em>。」他氣急敗壞道。</p><p>　　這態度轉變讓天狼星睜大了眼睛。他本以為這個年輕人會渴望賺點錢來買食物或者蠟燭。「很快就完事。」他柔聲哄道，律師事務所感覺太遠了。</p><p>　　「他們都是這麼說的。」他嘟噥道，又把頭蒙了起來。</p><p>　　「喂。」天狼星道，蹲在那隆起旁。他扯著那破舊的毯子，直至那頭黑髮露出來，凌亂至極，豎了起來。「你只需要走幾個街區去我的事務所拿點東西。就這樣。」</p><p>　　那雙令人難以忘懷的眼睛細看著他。「就這樣？」</p><p>　　「我保證。」</p><p>　　「好吧。」男孩輕聲道，站了起來。他穿著破爛不堪的衣服，在秋天都無法保暖，更不用說隆冬了。</p><p>　　「太好了。跟我來我家吧——」</p><p>　　男孩重重嘆了口氣。「你說你的事務所。你的事務所在那邊。」他說，指著天狼星前往的方向，聽起來有點失望。</p><p>　　「我知道我的事務所在哪兒。」天狼星惱怒道。「我需要給你一張字條，好讓我的秘書把文件交給你。還是你以為他們會把重要資料給任何一個索要的街頭混混？那就進來吧。」</p><p>　　天狼星轉過身，開始走路，但是男孩沒有跟上。他用頭指了指，示意他過來，但男孩堅決站著。</p><p>　　「你在等什麼？」</p><p>　　男孩向前走了一步，但猶豫了。他眼裡充滿不確定與恐懼，但他的手無意識地捧著肚子，像是在考慮如果照他的吩咐去做，可以買到什麼吃的。</p><p>　　「如果你回來得快，我就分點燉肉給你，我保證。這足以說服你嗎？」天狼星冷得發抖，臉頰已經被風吹得通紅。他迫不及待想回到屋裡。</p><p>　　「燉肉？」男孩說，仿佛這個字眼很陌生。</p><p>　　「是的，燉肉。」</p><p>　　男孩又向前走了一步。然後又一步。天狼星又開始邁步，他站在門廊上等著那遲疑的孩子走近。他打開門，為男孩扶著。他必須把斗篷借給這個男孩。他不能讓他穿著這身糟糕的破布回到外面。</p><p>　　「那就把門關上吧。」他說，沒有等著看他有沒有聽從。尖叫的風停止了，這足以說明。「燉肉。」他說，指著桌上的鍋。男孩踮起腳尖往裡面看，聞到香味時喘了口氣。</p><p>　　「我能吃點嗎？」他輕輕道，深深吸氣。</p><p>　　「喔，還沒燉好呢。需要熱騰騰才能好好享用。等你回來的時候應該就好了。」</p><p>　　「我現在就去！」他喊道，目光沒有離開食物。</p><p>　　天狼星一想到這樣的男孩<em>無依無靠</em>，心裡頓時充滿怒火。但更重要的是，他為自己利用這個孩子、每天當他垃圾一樣經過他而感到憤怒。</p><p>　　天狼星用手掌揉揉眼睛，拿起一枝羽毛筆，開始給他的秘書寫字條。他確保用了天狼星常用的昵稱，好讓他知道這字條是真的。</p><p>　　「你叫什麼名字？」他粗聲粗氣對孩子說，如今天狼星可以更仔細看他，看得出他比小孩大一點。他當然不是男人，還不是，但他虛弱的外表和脆弱的一面令他看上去比實際年輕。</p><p>　　「哈利。」他溫柔道。</p><p>　　天狼星點點頭，打開衣櫃想找件斗篷，如果哈利覺得燉肉不值得跑路了，沒了也不介意的。他把一件過時的衣服遞給哈利，後者似乎不知道該拿它怎麼辦。</p><p>　　「外面很冷。」天狼星解釋道。「我真的需要那份文件。你在路上凍死沒有好處。」</p><p>　　哈利還是沒有接，狐疑地看看它又看看天狼星，嘴唇撅起。天狼星有點惱火，把它裹在他身上。哈利幾乎被那片布蓋住了，它只去到天狼星的膝蓋，但在哈利身上拖地了。</p><p>　　哈利的雙眼又大又綠，天狼星忍不住又給了他手套、帽子和圍巾。男孩擁有那雙眼睛卻沒成為百萬富翁，真是奇蹟。</p><p>　　「字條在這。交給你看到的第一個人。他的名字是布蘭登，人很好的。你識字嗎？」</p><p>　　哈利自豪地點頭，讓天狼星笑了。「好男孩。我事務所的招牌是<em>伍德豪斯和奈特利，執業律師</em>。你記得住這名字嗎？」</p><p>　　哈利一本正經重覆道，接過字條，小心翼翼放進天狼星斗篷的內兜裡。</p><p>　　「很好。等你回來，我們就吃點燉肉，你可以在火爐旁坐一會兒。」</p><p>　　天狼星把哈利領到外面，不太明白為什麼自己目送男孩快步走過街道，直至再也看不見他。</p><p>　　他把燉肉放回火上，一直添加燃料直到火焰燒得比往常都高。他想哈利回來的時候房子暖和一點。</p><p>　　難以相信天狼星期待自己一個過聖誕。不久之前，他擁有像他這樣的男人想要的一切：好朋友、好伙伴，甚至女人，如果他想要的話。</p><p>　　甚至男人，如果他想要的話。</p><p>　　但是當天狼星換了這份工作，他就沒有和朋友相處的時間了，他們漸漸疏遠。後來他兩位朋友不幸離世，他和剩下的鬧翻了。那是很久以前的事了——十四年前——但仍然痛得像剛剛發生一樣。</p><p>　　他經已十年沒有聽過萊姆斯•盧平，他的摯友，的消息了。他們為波特家小兒子的監護權爭吵。詹姆一直承諾讓他當教父，但他們之間的裂痕意味著天狼星從未見過這個孩子。現在，他可以承認，萊姆斯是更好的人選。他想要那個孩子，是為了永遠擁有詹姆的一部份，是為了向自己證明他不是一個糟糕的友人。</p><p>　　最終，萊姆斯帶著孩子離開，天狼星再也沒有聽過他的音信。</p><p>　　天狼星給自己倒了一杯威士忌，盯著爐火。也許這就是為什麼他那麼……同情那個叫哈利的孩子。他有著和詹姆•波特一樣頑皮的性格。</p><p>　　有一件事可以肯定，儘管天狼星可能已變得鐵石心腸，他也沒有考慮過把哈利送回那團毯子裡，度過有史以來最冷的聖誕。他不是怪物。</p><p>　　天狼星陷入沉思，他甚至沒有聽見第一下怯生生的敲門聲。另一聲更響的敲門聲令他手指緊握住玻璃杯，他迅速站起來，好奇哈利去了多久。</p><p>　　他打開門，看見孩子被雪花覆蓋，渾身濕透。斗篷濕淋淋的，看起來像是被拖過齊膝深的水坑。</p><p>　　「天哪，孩子。」他叫道，把哈利拉進來，關上門。「你怎麼了？」</p><p>　　哈利顫抖著手遞出天狼星的文件。有點濕，但不要緊。天狼星把它們扔到桌子上，從哈利發抖的身體撕下斗篷。</p><p>　　「對、對不起，先、先生。」哈利說，牙齒格格作響。「太、大冷了，我摔、摔了一跤。」</p><p>　　「你沒事吧？」天狼星問道。他看不到傷口，但男孩看起來還有五分鐘就要死了。天狼星絕望地想，如果天狼星不是懶得自己去拿文件，哈利今晚會怎麼樣。</p><p>　　「是、是的，先生。」</p><p>　　天狼星用手梳過頭髮，希望自己知道該怎麼做。「好了，我們把你這些衣服脫了吧。」他果斷道，拉著哈利的胳膊把他帶到卧室。</p><p>　　「不要，求、求你了，先生。」哈利喊道。「你說過的。你保、保證過的。」</p><p>　　「保證？」他問道，不確定。</p><p>　　「說我可以吃點燉肉。」哈利輕輕道，咬住他紅紅的下唇。</p><p>　　天狼星心不在焉地把嘴唇從哈利又尖又白的牙齒下救出來，想起自己以前也有這樣的習慣。「你想吃多少燉肉都行，哈利。但我覺得你吃東西前我們應該先讓你穿上乾衣服。你穿著又濕又冰的衣服坐著的話會不舒服的，更不用說你會毀掉我的賈斯特菲爾德沙發了。」</p><p>　　「噢。」哈利小聲道，渴望地看爐火旁的鍋。「好吧。」</p><p>　　「好男孩。」天狼星今晚第二次這樣道。</p><p>　　一進卧室，天狼星就在衣櫃裡翻找他不介意不再穿的衣服，因為他不覺得他能拿走他的衣服，一旦把哈利放回大街上。他會這樣做，當然。</p><p>　　「脫掉這些破布。」天狼星漫不經心道，拿出一條硬羊毛褲子和厚厚的襯衫。他還抓過一件皮襖。這件沒了他會傷心——價格相當昂貴，仍然走在潮流尖端。</p><p>　　天狼星轉過身來，確保對方跟著他走，當他看到哈利拼命扯著鈕扣，便咒罵起來。他雙手凍僵了，解不開。</p><p>　　「哈利。」天狼星嘆道。「你洗過澡嗎？」</p><p>　　「當然！」哈利幾乎是流著鼻涕道，然後迅速後退，仿佛天狼星在逼近。「我是說，是的，先生。」</p><p>　　「我想你最好在水裡泡暖和。」</p><p>　　「先生，我，呃，還是不要……」哈利的手指再次解著鈕扣，當他的指甲卡住扯裂時，他嗚咽了一下。</p><p>　　天狼星阻止了這危險的舉動。「你不怕水，對吧？」他問道，下意識搓著小手讓它暖和起來。</p><p>　　「不，我……」</p><p>　　「那很好。來，穿上這個。」天狼星把自己的睡袍遞給他。哈利套在身上，天狼星笑了，把它扯走。哈利睜大了眼，下唇顫抖著，害天狼星皺起眉頭。</p><p>　　「我不是戲弄你。」他向男孩保證，估摸這是哈利看起來如此失望的原因。「你需要先把濕了的衣服脫掉，再穿上這個，否則一點用也沒有。我來幫你解扣子，然後燒水洗澡。」</p><p>　　沒等他回答，天狼星快速掀開哈利的襯衫，他的手指擦過他光滑冰涼的胸膛和腹部。他解開哈利的褲頭，褲頭因為老舊和長年使用磨得很薄。他的破衣服沒有直接在身上掉下來真是個奇跡。</p><p>　　天狼星離開房間，但又折返告訴哈利別把濕衣服放在傢俱上。當哈利生硬地把襯衫從肩膀脫下來，他的話就僵在了嘴裡。男孩的身體脆弱和又瘦小——他要麼還沒發育完全，要麼完全錯過了。天狼星盯著他尖尖的肩胛骨——像翅膀一樣，他想——但當男孩脫下褲子，他又恢復正常。他下面什麼也沒穿，他蒼白的屁股，又緊又翹，讓天狼星意識到他已經很久沒有親密地抱過任何人了。</p><p>　　他心裡有一部份知道他不該這樣想哈利——他太年輕了，不到十五歲，若天狼星來猜的話——但他還是很迷人。</p><p>　　當哈利半轉身去拿睡袍，天狼星迅速離開。他搖搖頭揮走所有下流的想法，往小鍋裡灌水——它們加熱得比一個大鍋快，他愈早讓哈利穿上衣服，對他倆來說愈好。他不得不把燉肉放在一邊，令人遺憾，因為他自己也很餓。</p><p>　　當他聽到長袍拖在木地板上的綷縩聲，他轉過身。哈利雙手攥著衣服，低著頭，長袍像皇家披風一樣拖在身後。</p><p>　　「先生，我——」</p><p>　　「我叫天狼星。」他不假思索打斷他。他心裡有一部份知道，像哈利這種身份和年紀的人用他的名字稱呼他並不合適，但他不喜歡被叫先生——至少不喜歡這樣。</p><p>　　「先生——天狼星。」哈利結結巴巴說著這名字。他輕輕笑了，天狼對他微笑。孩子笑得很燦爛，儘管沒什麼機會笑。</p><p>　　「嗯？」</p><p>　　「我綁不好。」哈利小聲道。天狼星看見他雙手發抖，幾乎發青。</p><p>　　「那過來這兒。」他指示道，哈利照做了，但他被衣服下擺絆倒了，一頭栽進了天狼星懷裡，後者用身體接住了他。他倆都僵住了，儘管哈利的身體很冷，還是點燃了天狼星體內的火焰，讓年長男性咆哮起來。</p><p>　　哈利往後退，緊緊抓住袍子一角，指節發白。</p><p>　　天狼星振作起來——再次——繫好長袍，他的手指不由自主溫柔撫過哈利的肚子。他看見哈利咬住唇，天狼星用拇指輕輕把它從牙齒下扯出來。</p><p>　　「你不該這樣做。」天狼星輕聲責備道，仍然近得難以忍受。</p><p>　　「我有很多壞習慣。」哈利說，聽起來像是重覆別人告訴他的話，而非自己承認。</p><p>　　「喲，你只是個普通人。」天狼星開玩笑道，仿佛他不是嚴重懷疑這個事實，有鑒於他對哈利如此著迷。</p><p>　　哈利點點頭，雙臂環抱著自己。他的目光移到桌上的燉肉上，但又飛快回到面前的地板，像是為被逮到而尷尬。</p><p>　　「得先把水加熱。」天狼星溫柔道，痛恨這個孩子在他眼前挨餓。「當你進了浴盆裡，我會把燉肉放到火上。」</p><p>　　「有什麼我能做的嗎？」哈利問道，環顧四周。</p><p>　　天狼星的房子不怎麼樣，但乾淨、整潔、精心照料。「你連睡袍都繫不好，又能做點什麼呢？」</p><p>　　天狼星只是說來戲弄哈利，想讓他知道他是客人，但哈利以為天狼星失望了，他驚恐地看到眼淚湧出來了，哈利的綠眼睛更明亮了。</p><p>　　「上帝啊，男孩。」天狼星道，被這反應嚇呆了。「我只是想讓你放鬆，那你就不會弄傷自己了。」</p><p>　　哈利搖搖頭，仿佛在說他並非真的難過，但天狼星看得出顯然相反。天狼星嘆了口氣，檢查了鍋裡的水，發現溫暖得令人滿意。他把銅浴盆從角落裡拉出來，放在火爐前。一會兒金屬就暖和起來了，天狼星把水倒進浴盆裡，重新裝滿了鍋，還把燉肉放在爐火旁。</p><p>　　浴盆裡只有大約一尺半的水，但在其餘的加熱好前，這些水就夠了。</p><p>　　「進去。」他對哈利說，後者仍然盯著地板。天狼星去拿毛巾，給哈利之後用，當他回來，哈利還是一動沒動。</p><p>　　「又怎麼了？」他問道，盡量保持耐心。</p><p>　　「水很熱。」哈利輕輕道。</p><p>　　「你怎麼知道？你又沒碰過。」</p><p>　　「火裡出來的東西都很燙。我不想受傷。」</p><p>　　天狼星快要抓狂了。他沒怎麼和孩子打交道，這一個把他搞得暈頭轉向。他把自己的手浸進水裡以示安全。「其實也沒那麼熱。」他說。「而且很快就變冷了，所以你還是進去吧。」</p><p>　　不過，哈利沒有動，只是不信地盯著浴盆。</p><p>　　「哈利。」天狼星懇求道。「相信我。」</p><p>　　大大的綠眼睛終於對上他的目光，哈利似乎在思量。天狼星耐心地接受審視，當哈利終於點頭，走向浴盆時，鬆了一口氣。他的手指似乎恢復了力氣，因為他輕而易舉解開了天狼星繫在他長袍上的結。</p><p>　　當哈利銳利地瞥了他一眼，天狼星轉過身去，這街童還保留羞怯真有趣，但出於某些原因也感到高興。</p><p>　　他再次離開，去拿清潔用品——一塊肥皂，幾條毛巾，無視了剃鬚刀，因為哈利似乎不需要——當他回來，哈利已經浸在水裡了，他的膝蓋貼著胸口，雙臂環抱著他們。</p><p>　　「給。」天狼星輕輕道，把東西放在浴盆邊的嵌入式台子上。「用來清潔的。」</p><p>　　意識到哈利不想要觀眾，天狼星拿起他讓哈利去拿的文件，把它弄直。上面有一些水漬，但此外完好無損。哈利肯定傾盡全力護著它，考慮到男孩自己從頭到腳都濕透了。</p><p>　　整理了幾分鐘文件後，天狼星意識到顯然沒有水花濺起的聲音。他稍稍轉過身，看見哈利靜靜坐著，仿如雕像，眼睛盯著肥皂。</p><p>　　「哈利？」天狼星安慰道，沒有接近。「一切還好嗎？」</p><p>　　哈利迅速點點頭，移開目光，望向火堆。</p><p>　　「請跟我說實話。」這個男孩比幹了一天活的出租馬車的馬還容易受傷。</p><p>　　「我不知道要做什麼。」</p><p>　　「洗乾淨自己就行，親愛的。」天狼星說，輕易用上母親跟他說話的口吻。</p><p>　　「我不知道<em>怎麼做</em>。」哈利生氣道，終於濺起了一點水。</p><p>　　「喂，喂，沒事的。」天狼星慢慢走到浴盆邊，讓哈利全程盯著他。他跪在浴盆邊。「你不是說你以前洗過澡嗎？」</p><p>　　「我有。」哈利堅持道。幾秒後，他補充道：「但不是在屋裡。不是用熱水。不是用……這些東西。」他指著肥皂和毛巾控訴道。</p><p>　　「噢。」天狼星慢慢道，頓悟。男孩當然不會來自有錢家庭。他描述的洗澡——在湖裡泡一泡，幸運的話，在雨桶裡，更符合他的身份。「很簡單的。」天狼星拿起肥皂，浸在水裡，打濕了手。哈利仔細觀察著。</p><p>　　「把胳膊給我。」天狼星指示道，雙手把肥皂揉出泡沫。哈利伸出胳膊，天狼星用肥皂擦著，在男孩柔滑的肌膚碰到他的手指時努力公事公辦。「瞧？」他把哈利的胳膊按進水裡，當乾淨的皮膚變得比其他部份更白時，並不驚訝。「簡單。」</p><p>　　哈利拿起那塊肥皂，熱情地打起泡沫，上下揉著胳膊。「那這是幹什麼的？」他問道，指的是毛巾。</p><p>　　「這是用來去除深層的污垢。」天狼星解釋道，把布塗上肥皂，擦洗探出水面的活潑的膝蓋。哈利咯咯笑著，扭來扭去，天狼星聽到這聲音笑了。男孩笑容很美，笑聲更美。</p><p>　　「煥然一新。」天狼星說，把毛巾扔進水裡，水花濺到哈利，後者嘰哩咕嚕，憤憤不平。但他沒有報復，他開始勤奮地擦洗他，天狼星注意到哈利做足全套。</p><p>　　天狼星用監護人的目光看著這個可愛的孩子不害臊地洗澡。當哈利臉紅了，把毛巾帶到水線下，天狼星阻止了他。「讓我幫你擦背，然後你就可以……收尾了。」</p><p>　　哈利點點頭，把布遞過來，在渾濁的水裡尋找那塊被丟棄的肥皂。</p><p>　　天狼星用布擦過男孩修長纖細的背部，想知道自己到底在搞什麼鬼。他想要這個男孩，非常想要他，這真不是什麼好主意，噢，原因太多了。但這並沒有阻止他的陰莖抽動，因為他正用布拖過哈利完美——一旦乾淨了——的肌膚。他花了太多時間清洗哈利的下背，他強迫自己停下來，當手指碰到哈利尾骨裸露的肌膚，幾乎是意外。</p><p>　　差不多，但又不盡然。</p><p>　　天狼星把更多熱水倒進冷了的洗澡水裡，在哈利舒服得長嘆時笑了。</p><p>　　「現在，你的頭髮。」他說，示意哈利往後靠。哈利迅速把頭浸入水中，然後氣喘吁吁冒出來，笑得燦爛，幾乎能看到他本該成為的孩子。</p><p>　　「我可以嗎？」天狼星問道，想用手指梳過那厚厚的、深褐色的頭髮。</p><p>　　哈利睜大了眼睛點點頭，天狼星揉出肥皂泡，塗在哈利頭上。打了大量的結，天狼星確信至少有一根樹枝從男孩頭髮上掉下來，但他的手指動作緩慢而穩定，一邊清洗一邊按摩。</p><p>　　哈利合上雙眼，向後靠去，讓天狼星托著他，繼續擦遍肥皂。天狼星把握機會看哈利，放慢了動作，好讓他能看個夠。</p><p>　　對男孩來說顴骨太高了，但對如此瘦弱的人來說也是意料之中。他的臉頰因為溫熱而泛紅。天狼星不難想像它們因為另一種熱而充血。仿佛在回應他的念頭，哈利扭動了一下，咬了咬下唇。</p><p>　　「現在下去。」天狼星非常輕聲道，痛恨打破這個咒語。哈利點點頭，但沒有動，允許天狼星把他按下去，舀水澆到男孩頭上。亮滑的頭髮緊貼著頭皮，他看起來年輕多了。天狼星皺著眉看著他額頭上奇形怪狀的疤痕。不尋常。</p><p>　　哈利在天狼星催促下一會兒就坐了起來。「你確定乾淨了嗎，先生？」他輕輕問道，用起皺的手指摸著頭髮。</p><p>　　「乾淨了。」他保證道，雖然他不否認想再洗一遍。</p><p>　　哈利點點頭。他的臉還是那麼髒，天狼星這樣告訴他，說要幫他洗一洗。</p><p>　　令他吃驚的是，哈利臉色一沉，移開目光，搖了搖頭。不確定發生過什麼，天狼星只是把布遞給哈利，在廚房裡看著哈利粗魯地擦著臉，濺起水花，弄得一團糟。</p><p>　　天狼星拿出碗和餐具。燉肉不會沸騰，但肯定熱得足夠讓男孩從裡面暖和起來。</p><p>　　「我好了，先生。」哈利宣布道。他的臉通紅，看上去幾乎擦破了。</p><p>　　「天狼星。」他再次糾正。「那就起來吧。毛巾在那兒。」他指了指。</p><p>　　「你能不能……能不能轉過身去？」哈利羞怯問道。</p><p>　　天狼星挑起眉毛，但還是照做了。他聽見毛巾的沙沙聲後，就轉回來，馬上看出為什麼哈利想天狼星移開目光。</p><p>　　男孩硬了。</p><p>　　天狼星看到這一幕幾乎呻吟出聲。毛巾隨著哈利的勃起撐起來，哈利努力——失敗了——看起來若無其事，雙手摀住羞處。他的臉漲得通紅——又或者是用力過度擦洗的結果。</p><p>　　天狼星假裝很忙，試圖給哈利一點私穩，讓他把自己弄乾，再穿上睡袍。天狼星拿出兩個玻璃杯和一瓶舊的私釀的酒，他弟弟——願他的靈魂安息——稱之為火焰威士忌，因為灼喉得可怕。畢竟，今天是聖誕節，他不禁緬懷過去。</p><p>　　「你的衣服在卧室裡。」天狼星過了一會兒提醒哈利，當他的雙手已無事可做。</p><p>　　當哈利在換衣服的時候，天狼星把浴盆拖到後院，把水倒在他白雪覆蓋的草坪上。嚴寒至極，熱水往地面傾瀉而下，升起大量蒸汽。</p><p>　　當他回來的時候，哈利僵硬地站在火前，吸收著量，努作裝作一副不是的樣子。那條黑褲太長了，拖在他纖細的腳上，腰也太寬了，儘管天狼星是個瘦削的男子。哈利緊緊抓著褲子，仿佛那是浮木般。襯衫袖子也太大了，不過完全遮住了他。</p><p>　　「讓我給你拿幾條背帶。」天狼星說，看見男孩穿著太大的衣服大笑起來。他真是適合享用。</p><p>　　聽到笑聲哈利撅起嘴——<em>撅起嘴！</em>——但他一動不動，直至天狼星回來繫上背帶，調整到適合小一點的身形。現在褲子不會掉下來了，他想。</p><p>　　可惜。</p><p>　　「請坐，哈利。我去準備晚飯。」</p><p>　　哈利乖乖坐在沙發上，雙手放在膝蓋上，全神貫注看著天狼星把湯舀進兩個碗裡。他把一碗遞給哈利，還有一根勺子。在沙發上吃晚餐很粗魯，但桌子離爐火很遠，他想確保哈利不會在暴風雪裡落下什麼病根。</p><p>　　看著天狼星吃了第一口後，哈利以無與倫比的熱情狼吞虎嚥起來。男孩吃東西時幾乎發出淫靡的聲音，不止一次讓天狼星吃到一半分心。</p><p>　　當勺子刮到碗底，天狼星把自己的晚餐放在一旁，幫哈利再舀多一點。</p><p>　　「我從未吃過這樣的東西，先生……天狼星。」哈利害羞道，換成第二個稱呼。「又或者我有，但我不記得了。」</p><p>　　「這是燉肉而已。」天狼星裝作謙遜，為有人恭維他的廚藝洋洋自得。</p><p>　　「<em>只是……</em>」哈利以虔誠的聲音道。他搖搖頭。「我無意無禮或者反對，但這是我嚐過美味的東西，我發誓！」</p><p>　　天狼星很高興聽到男孩放膽說話，鼓勵他繼續交談，問哈利是怎麼學會識字的、他有沒有受過教育。</p><p>　　顯然，這個年輕人的基礎知識是他叔叔教的，但那人在哈利還很小的時候就去世了。然後他被送去另一個叔叔和他阿姨那裡，他們有個比哈利大一點的兒子，他和另一個孩子一起接受教育。最終，那家人把哈利送到濟貧院，聽起來，實在和那家人一起住沒兩樣。</p><p>　　當他的朋友死了——餓死和累死，天狼星可以推斷出——他們只是把他的屍體扔進垃圾埋裡，讓哈利接管男孩的工作站，哈利終於逃跑了，</p><p>　　那時他才不到十歲。自此他一直流落街頭。</p><p>　　哈利把腳擱在沙發上，雙臂抱著膝蓋坐著。天狼星知道這是保護性的舉動，他渴望讓這個孩子感到安全，儘管他不知道該怎麼做。</p><p>　　「喝一口這個。」他興高采烈道，把他倒的威士忌遞給哈利。他喝了一口自己的提神飲料，舔去唇上嗆人的液體，滿足地嘆了口氣。</p><p>　　哈利仔細地看了看，然後接過自己那杯，喝得太急，在亂飲酒時打翻了杯子。</p><p>　　天狼星把現在空了的杯子放到地板上，捶打著哈利的背，直到嗆著的男孩咳出了飲料。</p><p>　　「我應該提醒你的。」天狼星道，搖著頭，揉著男孩的背。哈利在觸碰下有點顫抖，發出微弱的咳嗽聲。</p><p>　　「這<em>是</em>什麼？」哈利聽起來幾乎是指責，天狼星笑得開懷。男孩很精神——展現這一面對他們倆都有好處。</p><p>　　「雷古勒斯以往叫它做火焰威士忌。」天狼星說，用餐巾抹走髒物，扔到一旁。</p><p>　　哈利看到弄出來的一團糟感到不安，咬著唇，全身繃緊。</p><p>　　但天狼星扯開他的嘴唇，拍了拍哈利的大腿。「沒什麼大礙。」他保證道。他給兩人的杯加滿了酒，遞回哈利那杯。男孩毫不掩飾狐疑地看著它，但小心翼翼接過。</p><p>　　「慢慢啜飲，讓它碰到你的舌頭，滑進你的喉嚨。」天狼星指示道。他看著哈利照著指示做，皺了皺眉，但用粉色的舌頭舔了舔唇，收集露液。他朝天狼星微微一笑，後者迅速別過臉去，被發現盯著對方看太尷尬了。</p><p>　　「我不介意的，你瞧。」哈利道，天狼星吃了一驚。</p><p>　　「不介意什麼？」天狼星不恰當地盯著他看？</p><p>　　「那味道。」哈利一會兒後道。「就<em>像</em>火一樣，但我喜歡。令我覺得溫暖。」</p><p>　　兩人不約而同望向壁爐的火，天狼星陷入沉思。他用眼角餘光看著哈利環顧房間。</p><p>　　「那些是什麼？」哈利屏息問道，盯著房間角落。天狼星順著他的目光看去。</p><p>　　「啊，那些是禮物。」天狼星說。大部份來自他的同事，雖然還有一些是給他少數幾個朋友送的。大部份是送給天狼星經常見到的那些人——雜貨店老板、屠夫、蠟燭商，還有更多理應為吃力不討好的工作得到認可的男男女女。</p><p>　　「禮物？」哈利聽起來很困惑，但隨後向天狼星露出笑容。「噢！達力過去<em>經常</em>收到！全都是給你的嗎？」</p><p>　　天狼星輕輕笑了。「大部份是給其他人的，但也有一些是給我的。」</p><p>　　哈利在沙發上扭動著，縮短了兩人之間的隔離。他怯生生端起杯子，天狼星不由自主又倒了一杯。</p><p>　　「你怎麼能忍受不拆開來？你不想知道裡面是什麼嗎？」</p><p>　　若然前幾年是什麼暗示，天狼星已經知道裡面是什麼了：男的送蘇格蘭威士忌，女的送夾心軟糖。「你想拆一份嗎，哈利。」</p><p>　　哈利睜大了眼睛，但立即搖搖頭。「噢，不，天狼星！我甚至不知道該怎麼做。」</p><p>　　「怎麼做？你撕開包裝紙看看裡面是什麼。沒什麼花招。」天狼星皺起眉頭。「你以前沒收過禮物嗎，哈利？」</p><p>　　哈利咬著唇，啜了一口酒，仿佛為了逃避回答，但天狼星沒有移開視線，哈利最終嘆了口氣。「我有。我在濟貧院的朋友，羅納德，送了我一個頂針。他從一個年紀比較大的女孩那裡偷來的。我總是刺破手指，血流到我要縫的布上，我會……為此受到懲罰。」哈的臉色一沉。「但這不值得。」</p><p>　　「為什麼不？」</p><p>　　「因為女孩發現了，告密了，他們傷害了羅恩，比我流血時他們傷害我更糟糕。」</p><p>　　天狼星只想毀滅一切。</p><p>　　「然後又過了一年。」哈利續道，他的聲音又明快起來。「這個女孩赫敏——這名字是不是很蠢？她給了我一本關於中世紀刀劍的書，因為她知道我喜歡聽騎士之類的故事。但書我已經沒了。」</p><p>　　天狼星把頭埋進手裡。哈利甜美的聲音訴說著對他犯下的暴行，足以讓任何男人為無能為力而發瘋。</p><p>　　他費了好大勁才振作起來。「你能幫我拆一份嗎？」他問道，強迫自己聽起來很高興，其實他寧願去恐嚇那些傷害了他的……他的哈利的人。</p><p>　　「噢……當然，如果你想。」哈利說，仍然笑著。「我該挑一份嗎？」</p><p>　　天狼星點點頭。「在長方形的盒子裡挑一個。」他指示道，知道它們幾乎可以肯定是糖果。</p><p>　　哈利花了很長時間觸碰和搬動禮物，假裝在找對的那個，但天狼星一點也不介意。男孩終於從禮物堆底部挑了一份，拿回沙發上，他坐得離天狼星更近了，他們的大腿碰在一起。</p><p>　　「拆開來。」當哈利似乎不打算拆時，天狼星道。他的手指在包裝紙上摸來摸去，扯著絲帶，但無意撕開來。</p><p>　　哈利聽話地撕掉一條，天狼星帶著隱隱的喜悅看著哈利整張臉上泛起笑容。他拆開來了，如天狼星所料，是許多盒巧克力中的其中一盒。這種零嘴很貴，但聖誕節總是能看到很多。</p><p>　　「有人送你巧克力。」哈利不必要地道，臉上寫滿敬畏與妒忌。</p><p>　　「嘔。」天狼星假裝厭惡道。「我討厭巧克力！」事實遠非如此，說出來心都在痛，但天狼星知道這些話會讓他的客人高興，突然間這成了世上最重要的事。</p><p>　　「這怎麼可能？」哈利問道。他雙手緊緊抓住盒子，仿佛天狼星會把禮物扔進火裡，以平息他假裝的厭惡。</p><p>　　天狼星聳聳肩。「就是不喜歡那味道，我想。」</p><p>　　哈利靜靜笑了。「很抱歉我拆了份你不喜歡的。」</p><p>　　「噢，哈利，不。」天狼星馬上道，收回說法。哈利真難捉摸，天狼星發現自己無法理論，更不用說跟上他態度和情緒的變化了。「這樣要好得多。」</p><p>　　「我不明白。」</p><p>　　「嗯。」天狼星緩緩道。「以前，我總是把巧克力扔掉。但我討厭浪費。現在就能好好利用了。」</p><p>　　哈利雙眼明亮地對上天狼星的目光，他顯然不敢說出來的希望從裡面發光。</p><p>　　「我想送給你，哈利。我敢肯定還有更多——」但是他沒有說完，因為哈利撲到天狼星大腿上，用胳膊摟住他的頸。</p><p>　　天狼星輕輕笑了，任他抱著，把那瘦小的身體摟向自己。哈利又溫暖聞起來又香咁，滿心感激，天狼星為想入非非感到罪疚。</p><p>　　「謝謝你，天狼星。」哈利低聲道，羞澀地笑了，在天狼星臉頰上印下純潔一吻。</p><p>　　但接著哈利全身僵住了，他的眼神變得認真。他咬住下唇，天狼星強迫自己不要把目光從青澀的雙眼移開。而後哈利又吻了他一下，這次吻在唇上，不那麼純潔。</p><p>　　天狼星一動不動，讓男孩親吻他，既不拒絕，也不鼓勵。柔軟的嘴唇半是天真半是操控地誘惑蹭過他的唇。天狼星不是石頭做的，他呻吟著，隨著親吻雙手緊緊抓著哈利的臀部。</p><p>　　但當他感覺到哈利的嘴唇在他唇下分開，他退開來。「哈利……」</p><p>　　「沒關係。」哈利說。「我想要。我很……很高興遇上你，天狼星。我想讓你看看……」</p><p>　　天狼星抓住哈利的上臂，把他往後拉，好能看清。「我想你會錯意了。我不是要求你回報，我最不希望的就是你覺得有義務……用性來補償我。」天狼星對這情況、對自己感到噁心。但有一小部份的他希望自己是個壞人，這樣他就可以毫無愧疚佔男孩的便宜。</p><p>　　可是哈利搖了搖頭。「我想<em>你</em>會錯意了。我不是把自己當妓女換取晚餐和零嘴。」哈利幾乎憤慨得發抖，天狼星又一次被他的轉變震驚到了。那裡有著真正的力量。</p><p>　　「我認識你。」哈利斷言道。天狼星看上去很困惑，哈利說二下去。「你不可能記得了，但我記得。那是四個月前，在特萊蒙街温特沃思大廈前面。我在濟貧院的朋友納威剛因為又把事情搞砸了被趕出來，我們正在想辦法弄點錢吃晚飯。我好久沒吃過……好吧，這不重要。但納威餓壞了，有點生病，所以我們在乞討，他在街道的一邊，我在另一邊。」</p><p>　　天狼星熟悉特萊蒙街——他在那裡辦理銀行業務。但他可以毫無疑問說，他從來沒有見過哈利。如果見過他會記得，毋庸置疑。</p><p>　　「納威很笨拙，總是絆倒或者掉東西。有人推了他一下，他摔倒了，罐子掉了，錢撒得到處都是。我沒能及時穿過馬路，但是你在那兒。當有人試圖搶走硬幣，你趕走了他們。你把納威灑出來的錢和一些你自己的錢一併給了他。那天納威吃了一輩子最豐盛的一餐。」</p><p>　　「我……我都不記得了。」天狼低聲道。他不記得了。只是對罐頭和他塞了一張鈔票進去有點印象，因為那個矮胖的男孩看起來太可憐了。</p><p>　　「我試著跑過去向你道謝。沒有人幫我們這種人，你瞧。但你已經走了。我回到了特萊蒙街，儘管那裡離我平時去的地方很遠，在那裡也討不到多少錢，只希望見你。我見到了。有一天你漫步經過，就這麼簡單。我一路跟著你回家，我在路上安頓了下來，好能見到你，提醒自己世上有好人的。你總是對我很好。」</p><p>　　天狼星想把自己吊死在屋樑上。他手指數得出他給過哈利多少次錢，即使他有很多。他不記得上一次想到這個男孩是什麼時候了，享受熱水澡時沒有，給家裡買新衣服新東西時沒有。哈利每天都在他門外挨餓，而<em>他什麼也沒做</em>。</p><p>　　耶穌基督，他才是應該匍伏在這個孩子面前的那個，而不是相反！</p><p>　　「哈利，我——」</p><p>　　但哈利用一根手指抵住天狼星的唇，讓他安靜下來，他震驚地意識到，他抓著哈利瘦弱胳膊的手動搖了。現在男孩壓在他胸前，傾身好讓額頭碰在一起。哈利閉上了眼睛，輕輕嘆氣，連他的呼吸聞起來也甜美又新鮮。</p><p>　　「所以你瞧，我一直愛著你。」哈利吻了他。「我一直以來都愛著你。」</p><p>　　天狼星知道，<em>知道</em>，哈利談及的不是愛，而是迷戀、感激，甚至只是人類的欲望，但是天啊，不管怎樣，他都好想要他。</p><p>　　哈利是他做過的每一件可怕的、操蛋的、自私的事的寬恕。哈利目睹天狼星多年以來做過的<em>唯一一件好事</em>，他緊抱著不放，把它看得很重要，把它看得很要緊。天狼星不想就這麼算了。他想為了某人當個好人。又或者他只是想哈利<em>看看</em>他，因為自從詹姆和莉莉死後，萊姆斯走後，感覺每個人都只是他生命裡的過客。</p><p>　　哈利讓他的過去也不那麼艱難了。</p><p>　　天狼星用手緊緊攥著凌亂的頭髮，把哈利拉到面前，用吻瘀他的力度吻他。也許這不能赦免他一生中犯下的所有錯，但這可以是新的開始，如果他願意。這個吻突然成為世上他來說最重要的事，若然他不繼續下去，那就意味什麼也沒變。他需要繼續下去，他需要改變。</p><p>　　哈利在他唇下輕哼了一聲，熱情回吻，足以彌補技巧的缺乏。他的舌頭大膽舔向天狼星的唇，他張開嘴，很驚訝這個矜持的男孩竟然這麼主動。</p><p>　　但是哈利的舌頭又縮回自己嘴裡，顯然已經用光了所有勇氣。不要緊——天狼星靈巧地跟上去，描摹哈利的舌頭，而後探進去，逗弄他的舌頭，輕彈哈利的上顎。他可以吻這個在他大腿上扭動的小年輕吻上一整晚，吻到第二天。</p><p>　　天狼星震驚得喘不過去，偷走哈利的呼吸，哈利的臀部貼著天狼星擺動。哈利現在硬了，喘著氣，天狼星不得不把手伸進哈利借來的襯衫。他的肌膚就像無瑕的絲綢，因為爐火和別的原因變得溫暖。當天狼星用手指劃過他的肋骨和背脊的突起時，那些纖細的骨頭就像鳥兒的。</p><p>　　「你確定嗎，哈利？」天狼星低聲道，閉上眼睛，這樣哈利就看不到他有多迫切了。他不想把他嚇跑——他想他永遠躺在他床上，這個自以為他愛天狼星的年輕人、這個寬恕的先驅者。</p><p>　　「天狼星，真的，今天是聖誕節，讓我送你點東西……回贈我一些。」</p><p>　　天狼星發出一陣狂笑——幾乎太過火了，這種天真的誘惑，仿佛他需要被誘惑似的。</p><p>　　他下定了決心，哈利還在他大腿上他就站了起來，後者本能地把腿纏在天狼星的腰上，把臉埋進他的頸裡，啃咬舔舐到天狼星差點把他掉下去。他終於掉下去了——掉到他的床上。</p><p>　　哈利帶著年輕人的活力，快手快腳爬到巨大的天篷床中央。天狼星看著哈利脫掉衣服，毫不猶豫把天狼星過大的衣物扔到地上，天狼星對此衷心贊同。和這小妖精一起爬床上前，他點燃了壁爐，添了燃料，直至火焰噼啪作響，令房間聞起來更像聖誕節了。</p><p>　　哈利仰面躺在床上，慢慢撫摸他細長的陰莖，不怕羞地看著天狼星解開襯衫鈕釦，扔開襯衫。接著是褲子，他脫下長褲時哈利目不轉睛盯著他的胯部。</p><p>　　哈利挑逗的手已經停住了，但天狼星看到即使沒有逗弄他的陰莖也在抽動。他花了一會兒沉浸在顯而易見的欣賞裡，但沒有赤身裸體扭來扭去的男孩在懷裡，房間還是太冷了，於是天狼星爬到床上，胯坐在哈利身上。有一刻他後悔沒有花時間給哈利脫衣服，或者讓哈利給他脫衣服，但是當他的身體覆到哈利身上，這個想法就轉瞬即逝，天狼星以為再也不會感覺到的熱度灼燒過他。</p><p>　　哈利把下身挺向天狼星，他們的陰莖伴隨美妙的摩擦滑動起來，但是哈利太小了，這個姿勢不能給他帶來最大的快感，於是他轉過身來，帶著哈利。年輕人輕易把雙腿放在天狼星兩旁。他在天狼星身上跪了一分鐘，天狼星欣賞了這一幕好一會兒。真是不可思議。不過幾個小時前，哈利只是達到目的的一種手段——天狼星躲避嚴寒的一種方式。而後他是穿著濕衣服的麻煩鬼。現在他是天狼星所見過最美麗的東西——他問題的答案，他祈禱的回應。</p><p>　　「我以前做過，你瞧……好讓你不要指望。」哈利看上去很尷尬，臉頰漲得通紅，如果男孩不是明顯很不舒服，就很好看了。</p><p>　　「我也做過。」天狼星打趣道，試圖緩和氣氛。奏效了，哈利笑了，開懷大笑，令天狼星對他的年紀感覺好過一點了。</p><p>　　「但我做得不多不懂怎麼做好……」哈利續道，臉燒得更厲害了。</p><p>　　天狼星輕輕笑了，把臉貼在哈利發熱的臉上。多麼迷人的生物。「我懂。」他輕聲道，手指輕輕劃過哈利的背，在哈利弓身迎向觸碰時感到欣賞。<em>多麼熱情。</em>「所以讓我教你就好。」</p><p>　　他把哈利拉下來，親了一下，當哈利開始動作太快時放慢速度。天狼星需要知道哈利想要這個，他準備好了。哈利收到信息，慢了一點，他的下身停止了他們近乎瘋狂的動作，轉為緩慢的研磨，害天狼星想收回他想慢慢來的想法。</p><p>　　當他的手碰到哈利的陰莖，哈利差點從天狼星身上跳下來。他立刻安靜下來，發出一聲輕柔的呻吟，他的臀部扭動著，想從天狼星手裡得到更多快感。</p><p>　　天狼星正忙著想他想對哈利做的所有美好的事，所有他想教他的事。他想吞下那漂亮的陰莖，他想搗進那粉色的嘴唇裡，他想要品嚐哈利最私密的地方……他想一整晚折磨他挑逗他，不讓他射，直至天狼星允許。</p><p>　　但除此之外，他還想進入哈利體內，他從來不是會自我否認的人。</p><p>　　天狼星把自己撐成坐著的姿勢，帶著哈利，把哈利翻過身去——男孩如此順從，如此欣然，如此<em>渴求</em>——好讓他背著對天狼星。</p><p>　　「稍微張開一點你的腿。」天狼星輕輕指揮道。哈利太聽話了，四肢跪伏，弓起背來，好讓天狼星看到他的全部。天狼星忍住呻吟，伸手到他放油的床頭櫃。他許久無緣和別人用來取樂。天狼星迅速潤滑自己的陰莖，正要用手指撐開哈利，卻突然彎下身去，在哈利的穴口舔下一道水痕。</p><p>　　哈利哭叫出來，彈了開來，轉過身用責難的眼神和潮紅的臉瞪著天狼星。</p><p>　　「感覺不是有點棒嗎？」天狼星哄道，記得第一次有人對他做這種事時他緊張又忐忑。不過，他很快就改變了態度，他希望哈利也一樣。</p><p>　　「這不是……」</p><p>　　「這<em>就是</em>目的。」天狼星說，抓著哈利緊翹的屁股，把他拉得更開。哈利仍然凝視著他，天狼星又慢慢傾下身去，但他沒有抗議，所以天狼星嚐了他。</p><p>　　洗澡給了他一種美味的年輕的味道，天狼星沿著後穴舔舐和啃咬來表達他的欣賞。哈利嗚咽著，但把屁股往後推，天狼星輕輕笑了。當哈利鬆動得進以讓天狼星的舌頭進來，他退開來，任何停下來的懊悔都被繼續的期待否決。</p><p>　　天狼星立刻用兩根手指，推進哈利體內。他幾乎咒罵他多麼緊多麼熱，但哈利確實在咒罵，儘管聽起不像是求饒。天狼星開始把手指插進去，在拔出的時候屈起，讓哈利哭叫出來，跟著他的手指走。</p><p>　　「用它們操你自己。」天狼星沙啞道。他自己的陰莖可悲地被忽視了，閃著柔光，急切需要那緊致的刀鞘。哈利乖乖地開始壓向他手裡，天狼星把手指扯遠了，讓哈利不得不退後來被同樣填滿。</p><p>　　他最終沮喪地叫出來，把頭埋進床裡。「求你了，天狼星，我一直都很乖，不是嗎？你想要我，不是嗎？」</p><p>　　天狼星突然意識到他正用他自己也可能無法承受的方法挑逗一個十五歲的孩子。這不公平。</p><p>　　「你一直都非常乖。」天狼星安慰他道，抽出手指，愛撫他的臀瓣。「很乖。」</p><p>　　哈利發出高興的嘆息，當天狼星終於把陰莖對準他的後穴，嘆息就變成緊張的呻吟。他用頭部在他身上摩擦了一會兒，折磨著自己，但終於，還是擠了進去。</p><p>　　只有短暫的抵抗，哈利的身體就接受了他。他輕輕挺了幾下，直至哈利被徹底填滿，然後把哈利拉起來，貼著他的胸膛。他坐了起來，哈利的膝蓋環住他的腰。這個姿勢能讓哈利施力，也更容易擦到他的前列腺。</p><p>　　天狼星擺動下身，只拔出一兩寸，又推回去。每次他這樣做時，哈利都發出愉悅的哀鳴。他把鼻子埋在哈利的肩膀，他的手摸過哈利的胸膛，而後抓住他的陰莖。他輕輕撫摸著，再次挑逗他的愛人，但他希望這一切持續下去。他不想哈利太快射，在天狼星操他時不舒服。</p><p>　　哈利伸出手來，向後伸展，用雙臂摟住天狼星的頸。這動作拉長了他的身體，天狼星趁機揉捏他硬起來的乳頭。哈利開始動了，研磨向天狼星的衝刺，擺動臀部，直至天狼星是備受折磨的那個。</p><p>　　「嗯，啊。」哈利輕輕喘著，他的手指扯著天狼星的頭髮，用天狼星的陰莖操著自己。</p><p>　　他輕聲的哼唧對天狼星來說太多了。「你能射嗎？」他粗聲道，抓住哈利的臀部把瘦小的身體壓向自己。</p><p>　　「天，對。」哈利說，喘著大氣。</p><p>　　天狼星緊緊閉著眼。他的高潮就是在等著這幾句話。他想咬住哈利的頸標記他，但他只是狠狠吻了他。「那就射吧。」他命令道，決心讓兩人同時泄身。</p><p>　　他不用擔心。當天狼星的手用力擦過他的陰莖頭，哈利就叫了出來，天狼星棒住哈利射出來的幾股精液。哈利身體的收縮太緊致，太完美了，天狼星低哼著射出來，他的陰莖射出了每一滴，填滿哈利。</p><p>　　天狼星沉浸在哈利的氣味和體驗裡好一會兒。他從未感到如此滿足，他確信。哈利輕輕呼氣，後背緊貼天狼星的胸口，那瘦小身體每一下動作都在肯定，不好也不壞的人身上也會發生好事。</p><p>　　當哈利快攤下去，四肢綿軟時，天狼星用力抱住了他，不想他們之間有任何距離。他挪了挪好讓兩人側卧著，天狼星還在哈利體內，儘管他在滑出去。</p><p>　　「你還好吧？」他靜靜問道，痛恨打破魔咒，但需要知道哈利沒有受傷。</p><p>　　「從未這麼好過。」哈利輕笑一聲。「我是認真的。從未。」</p><p>　　天狼星徹底拔了出來，只是抑制住扳開哈利臀瓣看看自己在他身上留下了少印記的衝動。他哄哈利轉過身面向他。</p><p>　　「過了午夜了。」天狼星道。他在哈利臉頰輕輕吻了一下，然後在哈利唇前停了下來。他需要知道他是受歡迎的。哈利合上眼睛，靠近去縮短了距離。他的吻羞澀又純潔，是一刻前沒有的一切。天狼星知道他只經歷過哈利的一小部份，他知道他必須學習更多，愈多愈好，學習一切。</p><p>　　「聖誕快樂。」哈利呢喃道。</p><p>　　天狼星好奇哈利記不記得這是哈利對他說的第一句話。</p><p>　　「聖誕快樂。」天狼星給兩人蓋上被子，知道他很快就要起來生火，可能還要把銅制暖盆放在他們腳邊。</p><p>　　但一切都可以等。現在，哈利是他的了，就算他想，他也不會放手。</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>　　「天狼星。」他們蜷縮在火爐前的沙發上，哈利用柔和的聲音道。天狼星拽著哈利一縷縷頭髮，好像要把這任性的頭髮拉直，哈利則漫不經心地在天狼星的胸口畫畫。「我很快就要出門一趟。」</p><p>　　天狼星幾乎忍不住笑了。他的小美女要去哪裡呢，尤其是今天？「去哪裡？」</p><p>　　「我要去看看我的父母。」</p><p>　　天狼星的手指僵在哈利的腦袋上，回放著這些話，確保自己沒有聽錯。「你的父母？他們在哪裡？為什麼他們不照顧你？」</p><p>　　「我的意思是我要去看看他們的安息之地。」哈利澄清道，天狼星為自己的遲鈍皺起眉頭。</p><p>　　「我很樂意陪你去。你真的不應該自己去，外面太冷了，而且……」天狼星看到哈利試圖偷偷塞進他襯衫裡的表情後，話音漸消。「什麼？」</p><p>　　「謝謝你的關心，但是我已經照顧了自己很多年了。我想我應付得來。」</p><p>　　天狼星確信他可以。「儘管如此，知道有人照看著你，沒有危險，老男人會好過一點。這麼簡單的請求你不會不願意吧？」</p><p>　　哈利取笑天狼星裝作一本正經的誇張腔調，用鼻子蹭天狼星的胸口，然後呼氣，天狼星覺得又熱又黏——只要對象是哈利，也不算世上最糟糕的感覺。</p><p>　　「你可以來，我不介意。我通常不會待很久，只是打個招呼。我生日那天也會去。還有他們生日。我也想在他們的結婚紀念日去，但我不知道是什麼時候。」</p><p>　　天狼星會把哈利拉近一些，如果男孩並非已經是他的一部份。「我很榮幸可以陪你去。」他很驚訝這句話發自真心。他想成為哈利生命的一部份，儘管困難重重，儘管並不完美。如果他叫哈利留下來會不會太瘋狂？他會不會只是沉溺在蘊釀於表面之下的孤獨一面？把一個活力四射、聰穎靈慧的年輕人拴在身邊公平嗎？</p><p>　　哈利對他除了感激之外還能有別的感覺嗎？</p><p>　　「你想現在就去嗎？」</p><p>　　哈利打了個哆嗦，天狼星心不在焉揉著他的手臂和背。讓哈利保持暖和可能一項全職工作，但他樂意無償服務。</p><p>　　「對，拜託了。趕在教堂關門前。」</p><p>　　「當然。」天狼星站了起來，哈利掙扎著保持平衝，抑住天狼星，笑得幾乎摔倒。「我去給你拿些衣服。」</p><p>　　「我可以穿你昨天借我的。」哈利抗議道。「我沒有把它們弄髒什麼的。」</p><p>　　但天狼星已經走往卧室了。不像之前那天他拿些不想留的衣服，現在他整理了一套可以讓哈利暖和的裝束。衣服，當然，太大了，但做工和狀態都很好，哈利穿這麼多層也不會覺得不合身。</p><p>　　昨天，如果哈利沒有打算拿天狼星的文件回來，天狼星會哀嘆失去了斗篷。現在如果哈利走了，他會哀悼失去了男孩，而不是他的衣服。他這麼快，這麼徹底迷失自我了嗎？</p><p>　　「瞧。」當哈利走進房間，天狼星道，把頭歪向床上的衣服。他從衣櫃裡給自己拿了更多衣服——如果哈利想在一年中最冷的日子裡去墓園閑逛，天狼星可不想感受寒風。</p><p>　　他甚至沒有想過讓哈利自己一個人去。如果他對此有什麼話要說，男孩孤獨的日子結束了。</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>　　這段路不長。哈利之所以住在離這區這麼近是有原因的——他不想離開父母的墳墓。</p><p>　　當哈利走近墳前，天狼星退後了一點。立著簡單的墓碑，那種城市在沒有人買單時支付的。</p><p>　　他看著哈利戴著手套，用指尖描摹出名字，儘管從他站的地方看不清字跡。他看著，確信自己的心碎成了兩半，哈利從斗篷裡拿出什麼，放在其中一個墓碑旁。他不確定男孩說了什麼，但天狼星耳邊傳來一陣低語。</p><p>　　那是天狼星早一天給他的那盒巧克力。</p><p>　　天狼星咬住唇，轉過身去。他看不下去，太扎心了。他和他的家人沒有什麼感情，但他想念，非常想念他有過的唯一的家人——莉莉、詹姆、彼得、萊姆斯。他的教子，和萊姆斯活在這個世上，過著天狼星終於知道他無法給予男孩的生活。他現在肯定和哈利一樣大了。事實上，哈利和他的教子有很多共通點，如今他想到。他們在同樣的年紀成了孤兒，失去雙親。</p><p>　　天狼星胃裡沉甸甸的。哈利把斗篷蓋在臉上，但從他瘦削的肩膀顫抖著看來，天狼星知道他在哭。</p><p>　　天狼星走近墓碑，風聲呼嘯蓋過了他的腳步聲。</p><p>　　<em>詹姆•波特。莉莉•波特。</em></p><p>　　當他的大腦嘗試把絕望的事情聯繫起來，噁心把他淹沒了。他的教子。他<em>操</em>了自己的教子。</p><p>　　沒有人比他更卑劣。                                                                                             </p><p>　　天狼星做了他唯一知道怎麼做的事，他面對痛苦時唯一做過的事。</p><p>　　他逃了。</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>　　天狼星用空洞的目光盯著窗台，驚訝昨天下了這麼多雪。當他離開那個……</p><p>　　離開他的……</p><p>　　昨天，聖誕節那天，雪下得像地球在報復似的。現在他甚至可以聽到風的咆哮蓋過了他壁爐的吼聲。無論煤炭有多熱，火焰有多高，他似乎都不能暖和起來。</p><p>　　他睡在了客房。即使在自己的床上睡了十年，它聞起來更像是——<em>說出來，你個懦夫！</em>——聞起來比起天狼星更像是哈利。</p><p>　　懲罰。罪有應得。</p><p>　　天狼星打了個寒戰。哈利不會有事的。孩子有抵抗力、忍耐力。哈利流落街頭好幾年了，沒必要擔心他。他無所事事想知道萊姆斯發生了什麼，他的友人不是那種逃避責任的人。他一定死了。這個認知加強了他心裡的噁心，但他無法哀悼。他不配。</p><p>　　昨天，面對天真可愛的哈利（<em>波特</em>，他飽受折磨的靈魂提醒他），天狼星說服了自己，他的照料幫了這個男孩。溫暖的住處、食物、洗澡……哈利沒有這些天知道多久了，直至天狼星給予。</p><p>　　現在，在第二天殘酷的現實裡，他知道他把自己的教子當成了妓女。</p><p>　　一陣狂風吹得他的玻璃窗格格作響。雪漫了一半，顯示出天氣多麼糟糕。</p><p>　　他的教子就在外面某處。孤獨、寒冷、被拋棄。在短暫的人生裡，有多少人離開了哈利？有多少人傷害了他？</p><p>　　天狼星怎麼能成為又一個？</p><p>　　他還沒意識到自己在做什麼，就穿上斗篷，但在門口猶豫了。哈利見到他不會高興的。他答應過再請他吃晚餐，在爐火前呆一天，共度時光。然後他把他像丟棄的聖誕禮物包裝紙一樣扔在了墓園。他可愛的情人，他的哈利，即使有時幾天沒有吃的還把巧克力送給了死者。</p><p>　　他可愛的哈利說了這樣的話<em>這讓你不高興了嗎？我怎樣才能令你好過一點？</em></p><p>　　他可愛的哈利，成了孤兒、被遺棄、挨餓、工作、被使用。</p><p>　　天狼星知道他是個混蛋。他自私，有時殘忍，不關心別人的困境。哈利聲稱自己是因為天狼星根本不記得的善舉而愛上他——這無疑是他許久以來唯一一次行善——令天狼星覺得自己更加沒用，更加不配。</p><p>　　他是個混蛋，但他不是怪物。</p><p>　　他必須找到他的教子。</p><p>　　街道就和看上去一樣冷，走進去就更冷了。他首先找的地方是哈利的蝸居，天狼星第一次和他說話的地方。才兩天前的事嗎？</p><p>　　但哈利不在那裡。那一小堆破爛的毯子還在，或者說是雪山下他估計是毯子的東西。</p><p>　　他幾乎決定徒步走去特萊蒙街，才意識到哈利一定在那裡。墓園。他可能根本沒有離開過。他是不是轉過身來，臉色蒼白，雙眼悲傷得發紅，卻發現只有自己一個？他是不是到處找天狼星，想像也許他只是去方便一下？他是不是對被再次拋棄毫不驚訝？他是不是吃掉了巧克力，知道那晚他不會和天狼星共進晚餐了？</p><p>　　看到小小的一團靠在墓碑上，他既高興又害怕。那身形一動不動。</p><p>　　天狼星跑著，在厚厚的雪地裡絆了一下，而後跪倒在哈利旁邊——</p><p>　　——後者轉過身來，用天狼星見過最控訴的雙眼看著他。</p><p>　　「對不起。」他蒼白無力道，眉頭緊鎖，眼神誠懇。「我犯了錯。」</p><p>　　巧克力盒子沒有開封，雪也擦走了。</p><p>　　哈利把頭靠在墓碑上，沒有回答。</p><p>　　「哈利，求你了。我有件事必須告訴你。你想你跟我回家。」</p><p>　　天狼星等了很久很久，但沒有回應。雪被風吹起來，隨風飄舞。「我不會再離開你了。」他用低沉但堅定的聲音道。「我發誓。」</p><p>　　哈利幾乎劇烈顫抖著，天狼星情不自禁把他擁入懷中。他就和他緊緊抱著的那塊墓碑一樣冷，把天狼星把他拉開來，拉進懷抱裡。</p><p>　　「放開我。」哈利虛弱地抗議道。「你跑了。你跑了。」</p><p>　　比起打在臉上刺骨的寒風，這個真實的指控更令天狼星心痛。他閉上眼睛，但過了一會兒又睜開來，鼓起決心。他把哈利摟在懷裡，不為那半是掙扎動搖。他感覺到想要襲擊他的四肢厚重的寒意，哈利不可能熬得過今晚。</p><p>　　天狼星走到他家門前的時候，哈利已經沒再反抗了，但他的身體還是抖個不停。</p><p>　　天狼星往火爐放了很多柴火，然後他把哈利放到床上後，又在卧室放了同樣多。然後他傾身向教子，後者的肌肉冷得痙攣。衣服很難脫下來，又硬又寒，但天狼星還是設法脫下來了。哈利的皮膚又紅又凍，但比發藍好多了。天狼星拉開被子，把他放在被下。哈利沒有動，只是讓天狼星把他安置好。</p><p>　　他把哈利臉上的頭髮撥開，然後用一隻手捂住他的臉頰，吸收那裡的寒意。哈利還在打著冷震。</p><p>　　「我去熱水給你洗澡。」他溫柔道，注意到卻不知道為什麼自己的手在發抖。</p><p>　　他沒有指望得到回答，也就沒有失望。他像前天那樣和鍋和銅浴盆擺好，這些行為更具絕望和哀求的意味。看著哈利虛弱的身體泡進浴盆裡不會有樂趣可言。</p><p>　　當他回到卧室，哈利在哭。他的身體顫抖得和太冷時不一樣，卻是眼淚出賣了他。它們淹沒了他的雙眼，但沒有灑出來，哈利就是不看天狼星，努力控制著自己。</p><p>　　「你扔下了我。」他的口吻甚至不是指責，仿佛他不相信自己有事。這是陳述事實，僅此而已。沒有超出他的預期，沒有超出他應得的懲罰。</p><p>　　「我……發現了一件事。」天狼星承認道。他恍惚地看著哈利顫抖。水加熱得不夠快，即使夠，溫度突然變化也折騰人。「我知道你在生我的氣——」</p><p>　　但哈利搖頭否認。天狼星不知道這是什麼意思，於是他繼續說。「但我想最好還是我鑽到被子下分享體溫。如果你寧願我——」</p><p>　　「沒關係。」哈利低聲道，嘴唇顫抖著。</p><p>　　天狼星草草脫去衣服，目光沒有離開他照顧的對象。當他只穿著褲子，他來到床的另一邊，鑽進被子裡。床單還是和哈利上床前一樣冷，他一點也沒有暖和起來。</p><p>　　當天狼星把前身貼上男孩後背，哈利發出嘶嘶聲。他又拉又戳，直至哈利全身都壓向他，哈利從頭到腳都貼著他的皮膚，頸背貼著天狼星的鎖骨。他用雙臂摟住男孩，緊緊抱住，慢慢往男孩背上呼氣，用呼吸溫暖他。</p><p>　　幾分鐘後，哈利持續的顫抖緩和成偶爾哆嗦。天狼星離開去從火裡取出暖盆，盡可能放哈利面前，警告他不要動得太厲害。</p><p>　　「你發現了什麼？」差不多一小時後，哈利甜美的聲音傳來。天狼星驚了一下，在哈利背部暖和起來後稍微打了個盹。</p><p>　　「哈利……」天狼星在他背上呼了一口氣，當哈利發抖，似乎不是因為冷著。天狼星突然意識到他的身體對他們接近起了反應，他退開來。哈利轉身面向他，眼裡充滿疑問。「我認識你的父母。」</p><p>　　哈利臉上純粹喜悅的表情保證了天狼星在地獄的位置。「是的。我們是朋友。我們一起上學。你父親是我的摯友，還有彼得和萊姆斯。我們是——」</p><p>　　但哈利插話了。「你也認識萊姆斯叔叔？」</p><p>　　天狼星意識到萊姆斯就是哈利提到的第一個叔叔——教育他的那個。那個在他父母死後不久就去世的人。</p><p>　　<em>萊姆斯。</em></p><p>　　「很熟。」他說，聲音有點沙啞。</p><p>　　「為什麼認識我的父母讓你扔下我？」</p><p>　　天狼星把頭埋進手裡。「你父母死後我和萊姆斯吵了起來。我慢慢疏遠他們，我們的友誼破裂了。但後來他們死了，我聽說他們的兒子……你被判給了萊姆斯，即使……即使詹姆一直發誓讓我當教父。我覺得我應該擁有你。」<em>都是我的錯。</em></p><p>　　哈利用指尖碰了碰天狼星的臉頰。過了一會兒，他抱住天狼星的頸，向前蠕動，拉近了距離。天狼星僵住了，但他沒縮開。</p><p>　　「你為什麼難過？你現在擁有我了。」</p><p>　　天狼星崩潰了。「你不憤怒嗎？你的整個人生，所有發生在你身上的壞事，都是<em>我</em>的錯！如果萊姆斯和我沒有吵架，我就會知道他死了。我就會去接你！你永遠不會被送給你的雜種姨父，最終無家可歸，你永遠不會淪落到濟貧院裡，一切都不會！我們理應一起生活，你本可以……是我的。」</p><p>　　哈利吻了吻他的唇，但是純潔的、安慰的。「這些我都經歷過了。都結束了。我又不用再經歷一次，對吧？過去了的事輕鬆多了。現在沒事了，不是嗎？現在我可以是你的了嗎？」</p><p>　　淚水從天狼星緊閉的眼裡湧出，但他強迫自己睜開來，面對哈利。「我佔了你便宜。」</p><p>　　「你不記得了嗎？」哈利問道。「我一直愛著你。」他又吻了天狼星，但天狼星退開，離開了床上。接受寬恕的誘惑太大了。</p><p>　　「你想我離開嗎？」哈利木然地問道。</p><p>　　「不！」天狼星大叫起來，吃了一驚。「不，天啊，不。我想你留下來。我當不了你的父親，甚至當不了萊姆斯，但我可以保證你永遠不用挨餓，永遠不用受驚，永遠不用痛苦。」這些是勇敢的承諾，但天狼星欠他的。他會天天工作來履行承諾。</p><p>　　「別傻了。」哈利責備道。「永遠不要離開就行了。」</p><p>　　永遠不會。</p><p>　　「四月二十一。」天狼星突然道。哈利困惑地蹙眉。「你父母的結婚紀念日。四月二十一。雨天。」</p><p>　　「謝謝。」哈利輕聲道，眼睛睜得大大的，充滿感激。天狼星移開目光。</p><p>　　「天色不早了。」他說。他需要時間思考。他被寬恕了，他知道。不只是哈利。還有詹姆和莉莉、還有萊姆斯。他以某種方式，把他們奪回來了。他要做的第一件事就是改自己的遺囑，把一切留給哈利。他的教子會什麼也不缺，他再也不會被遺棄了。　</p><p>　　哈利掀開被子作為回應。「這是你的床。」他害羞道，咬著唇。天狼星恨不得從他齒間扯出來。</p><p>　　「你想——」天狼星退後了一步。</p><p>　　「當然。你不想嗎？」</p><p>　　<em>天啊，他想。</em>「這樣做是不對的。」他卻這樣道。</p><p>　　「這樣做不是錯的！」哈利強烈反駁道。</p><p>　　但天狼星輕輕吻了他的額頭，在哈利試圖改變天狼星的吻的性質時，避開他的嘴唇。</p><p>　　「晚安。」</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>　　天狼星醒來時非常暖和。他伸了伸懶腰，才意識到天還是黑的。哈利叫他了嗎？</p><p>　　「睡不著。」被子下傳來咕噥的聲音。熱量的來源探出了頭，羞怯地向他笑了笑。</p><p>　　天狼星用手指梳理那亂糟糟的頭髮，無法抗拒。「就今晚。」</p><p>　　但哈利搖搖頭，把嘴唇貼向天狼星。天狼星震驚得忘了拒絕，被迫接受這個現實：他無法和哈利一起生活，而不以每一種方式愛著他。</p><p>　　哈利的舌頭滑溜地貼著他的。天狼星什麼沒有意識到自己張開了嘴。一聲溫暖的呻吟令他抽動，突然哈利全身貼向他。</p><p>　　「想要你。」哈利低聲道，證據確鑒。</p><p>　　天狼星又吻了他一下。那一刻，他知道他永遠不會拒絕哈利，永遠不會讓他失望，永遠不會傷害他。</p><p>　　<em>永遠不會。</em></p><p> </p><p>　　<em>完。</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>